Harry Potter the Jedi of Earth
by Kenka
Summary: After shocking truths have been revealed, Harry Potter has taken the mantle of Jedi and shall become the guardian of peace and justice in the Wizarding World. Warning Dumbledore and Weasley bashing. GreyHarry! M for blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter the Jedi of Earth**

**What happens when a certain green-eyes eleven year old wizard catches the interest of a Jedi recluse from a planet light-years away? He learns the ways of the Force, _duh!_**

**The Jedi is not Yoda**

**Windu**

**Obi-wan**

**Qui-gon**

**Anakin**

**Luke**

**or Revan**

**he is an Original Character.**

**Eventual Harry/Hermione, Dumbledore and Weasley bashing, GrayHarry, PowerfulHarry! **

**Slight crossovers with various movies and awesome anime, including Aliens and Cowboy Bebop.**

**And if you don't like it, well, KISS MY GRITS!**

**Oh yes, Disclaimer; Harry Potter and Star Wars belong to the Immortal J. K. Rowling and George Lucas**

It was not the way of the jedi, the sins of the dark side are something that cannot easily be washed away or atoned for, the man, dressed like a savage, in the skins of animals, his eyes closed in deep meditation still felt the fatal draw, the lure of power.

What he had done was necessary but regrettable, in order to survive that terrible ordeal he had to become a creature of the dark, to think like them, with no remorse or morality, the very thing he once swore to undo. On top of the plateau the wind was still as death, his lightsaber was where he had left it for the past sixty years on the ground before him, covered in dust not having been touched for a long time. His body was thin, starved of food, being kept alive only by meditating on the living power of the Force. Scars from claw marks and acid burns criss-crossed his body. He looked to the sky as a star passed on overhead.

"That was no ordinary star, but the tear of a warrior, who fights his battle somewhere at the edge of the galaxy, a pitiful soul who could not find his way to the lofty realm where the Force awaits us all." maybe it is time after all, to pass on his knowledge to a worthy successor, this warrior is strong with the heart of a true jedi more so then himself.

The siege of the xenomorph serpents had left him a broken shadow of the man he once was, culled by the dark side of the force for so long it has dominated his destiny he will never be free. The whispers of those vile creatures, were the very echoes of the darkest nature of the force. To simply exist with no law or moral to restrain them, all that the dark-side aspires to in the black form the those demons. In order to survive the dark he had to become the dark, to think and act like them. No mercy, no regret, everything is permitted.

During his self-imposed exile he learned many things about the Force that only someone who had braved and survived what he had would know a new philosophy as old as life itself; the Force lies beyond the realms of good and evil, it simply exists, independent, free from the confines of morality fear and frailty, he knew that the jedi and the sith even the nightsisters could not hope to fully grasp the true power of the Force for their philosophies are all confined and set in rigid formation, while his own truth is very simple; it is not what they _look_ like, not what they _act_ like, but what they _are_ like. To see things and understand them as they are is the true, sole power of the Force, neither good nor evil.

Through the Force he studied the boy who fights his battle, seeing past who he is, a scarred youth, famous, a Gryffindor whatever that meant, and a player on some strange sport team, to what he truly is; brave, hardworking, loyal, cunning when he wants to be, cleaver, angry, much anger resides in his young heart, as well as confusion, this boy is very interesting.

Harry pulled the stone out from his pocket.

"that's it Harry there is no good and evil there is only power and those to weak to seek it."

_Do not listen to him, Harry, power lies beyond good and evil as does truth, _a voice resonated in his head, _it is not what he _acts_ like, it is what he _is_ like, see him for all he has done. Feel his intentions._

Harry looked back at Voldemort's face, the face of the man who murdered his parents like he did so many others, his eyes were cold, pitiless, and Harry knew in his heart of hearts that this man will kill him the moment the stone is in his possession, he is no man, he is a beast.

"You liar!" he shouted, his anger at being tempted with the possibility of seeing his parents again when the creature had no desire to do so.

"Kill him!" Voldemort shouted.

_Harry, duck. _The voice commanded.

Harry did so, just as Quirrel soared over him and crashed into the stairs.

"You fool," Voldemort hissed, "use your wand!"

Quirrel spun around his wand outstretched pointing at Harry.

_I am sorry for this._ The voice said just before Harry's body started to move on it's own, he lightly side-stepped a green curse, and redirected a burst of fire into the ceiling without his wand, he felt something other than magic in the works a primal life-force was flowing through his body like water. A strange sensation flowed from the dark wizard that permeated Harry's chest, hatred and anger even fear, he felt the next spell coming before the wizard had even opened his mouth, he caught the green light in his hand and held it there, then his _mouth_ moved of it's own accord.

"You are not strong enough, Riddle, yes, I know your name, I know what evil lurks in your heart, you fear death, weakness and the frailty of mortality," the voice said to a shocked Quirrel and Voldemort, "there is no death, only the Force." Harry's hand released the green light and it shot back at the man who keeled over dead his body disintegrating. A black smoke rose from the ashes and roared at Harry, racing at him Harry tried to regain control of his body but found instead that again it moved at the voice's will. His hands reached out and arcs of lightning shot out into the cloud illuminating the dark lord's fragmented soul. It writhed in pain and fled up the stairs, then the boy-who-lived, fell on the floor unconscious.

When he opened his eyes he did not recognize anything, the sky was a mix of black and navy blue with no clouds in sight, the ground was a grayish-red color, the very air was still, so much so it was eerie, he stood up shakily, only to find that he was on a plateau miles high, he never really minded high places but he couldn't help but step back out of survival reflex.

"Do not worry, Harry." a voice spoke, _the voice._ "you cannot die here from a fall."

He turned around, the man who had spoke was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the plateau, he was dressed in a manner that reminded Harry of the pictures of Native Americans he once gleaned from Aunt Petunia's National Geographic. He was far skinnier than Harry, his body nothing more then skin and bones looked impossible to sustain his life, but his gray eyes were filled with a vitality that nearly frightened the boy. His hair was gray, thick and long, but he had no facial hair on his tanned skin.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Harry asked nervously just like he had done with Hagrid on his birthday.

The old man looked at Harry knowingly, "Not wise to ask who I am, rather than what I am."

Harry saw an object laying on the ground before the man, it looked like some sort of handle, but it looked like some form of technology as well. It was so covered in dust that Harry could only guess that it hasn't been touched in years.

"You have good eyes, that was once my weapon, much like your wand."

At the mention of wands Harry quickly searched his robes for it.

"You are wasting your time, I have summoned your astral body here, not your personal belongings."

"My astral body?" he had never heard of this in Hogwarts but then again he did sleep through most of Professor Binn's classes.

"Something akin to your ghosts, but very much alive." the old man explained, remembering that the boy was new to the whole experience of magic and even more so to the limitless powers of the Force, he felt a strange surge of nostalgia coarse through him.

Harry felt his astral body it felt solid, even the texture of his clothing, he could feel, touch, taste, see, and hear.

"Do you think those are clothes you are wearing now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So where am I exactly?" Harry asked looking up at the sky hoping to spot a constellation he might recognize.

"You are here," the man said simply, "where else could you be?"

The words sounded like a joke to Harry but he _felt_ that they held a great truth in them. "Back at Hogwarts."

The man smiled at the answer and nodded, "In a sense, yes, you are also at Hogwarts, at least your body is."

"Are you a wizard?" Harry asked the man.

"After a fashion, yes. But I am... was, a jedi, a guardian of peace and justice."

_A guardian of peace and justice?_ It reminded Harry of the tales of Camelot, the knights of the round table, but then he remembered the little he knows about his headmaster, "Like Dumbledore?"

The man's face returned to it's natural state of impassiveness, "I am nothing like that _sith._" he spat out the word like a Snape-flavored bean. "He is not worth what a Hutt could sneeze."

Harry was taken aback, wasn't Dumbledore the only one Voldemort ever feared, this man had no right to insult him like that, "Don't insult him, he is a great man."

"Harry, he is a manipulator, a liar, and a thief." he stated categorically, "there are things, secrets he had kept hidden from you, things that you needed to know, like did you know he was aware of the abuse you suffered at the hands of your relatives? Or that they receive a monthly stipend to do whatever they wanted to you as long as they didn't kill you, to break you so he could rebuild you as a weapon?"

Harry's poor brain tried to absorb the horrific news but he fought it with all his might, the man's words had a ring of truth to them, they made such profound sense that he had trouble denying it.

"It can't be," Harry said, "it not true."

The old ex-jedi sighed, the innocence of youth is very fragile, and a terrible thing to break, but for the boy's sake he had to open his eyes to the truth.

"Harry, the truth is not what you hear, read or touch, the truth is what the Force tells you, it will never lie." with that the world grew dark, for a moment Harry was scared that he couldn't see his own hand in-front of his face. Then, a mist shimmered out of nowhere, solidifying into shapes and people, Harry did not recognize the place but he did recognize one of the people, Professor Dumbledore with his long white beard and half-moon spectacles.

"Amelia, I am sorry but I cannot in good conscience remove Harry from his family's home, he is better off there."

The woman, Amelia, glared up at Dumbledore, "Oh, that's not the report I received from the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey," she held up a sheet of paper and read aloud the list of injuries that she had diagnosed, "Malnutrition, improperly healed fractures, calluses on his hands on knees, scares on his back, evidence of pneumonia, Dumbledore this is abuse, you cannot send him back there, I will not allow that!"

"Amelia, you are failing to see the big picture here," Dumbledore said in his most grandfatherly tone, "the blood-wards set by his mother are the only thing that keeps Voldemort's followers from taking vengeance on the boy, without the blood-wards Harry will have no sanctuary from them."

Amelia was not buying it for a second, she stood up behind her desk, her eyes burning with frustration, "If it's sanctuary he must have then the House of the Goddess would offer it to him, the Wiccan traditions would protect him, You-know-who never was able to breach their walls, many refugees where save there."

"That is true but I cannot let things go astray when everything has already been set in motion," with a deft movement he waved his wand at the woman, a dazed look swept across her face as if her mind decided to take a vacation, "Harry must remain where he is for the greater good, no matter what his relatives do to him, even if they torture him." Dumbledore took the medical report from the desk and disapparated.

The fog was lifted and harry was back with the old jedi, he felt like the world was swept out from under his feet, everything about his life felt out of place now, all this time he was caught between a rock and a hard place; stay at the Dursleys and be abused or leave or be hunted by Voldemort. And HE knew, the headmaster Dumbledore knew what his life was like, but he did nothing to help him in fact he is fighting to _keep_ him _there._

He fell to his knees tears rolling his cheeks, "Why?" he asked with a choked sob, _'why is this happening to me what did I do to deserve this?'_

"You have done nothing, Harry." the old man said, as if he had read his mind, "Dumbledore has never had to answer to anyone for his actions, he is a zealot, he believes that his way is the right coarse of action, and that makes him dangerous."

Harry looked back up at the old man, "Why are you telling me all of this? What is in it for you?" he was suspicious, and had every right to be, this person whomever he might be like his treacherous headmaster.

"I ask for nothing, only that you become my apprentice."

"Your what?"

"My apprentice, to learn the ways of the Force, to receive my knowledge of power beyond the realms of the magic of your people."

Harry glared at the man, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, but I'm not asking for blind faith or obedience," the man smiled, "in fact, I welcome you to question my teachings and methods, how else can you gain wisdom if you have not the courage to ask?"

Harry, weighing his options considered everything, he was going to Hogwarts and learning magic already, he has friends there, a life, but the headmaster would have him under his thumb everyday and Harry could not bear the thought of being under his reign any longer. But the strange jedi was offering him a power that was obviously unlike anything he had heard of in school, and freedom.

"I..."

_**T**__**he end.**_

_** Sorry, but I got bored, besides I got more important things to do.**_

_** -LOL- (insert insane laughter)**_

_** Just f(bleep)ing with ya' stay tuned for the next entry.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry will not be returning to Hogwarts during his training, save for parts of his adventures to fight the basilisk and participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. His Master doesn't want Dumbledore to know about his growing powers in the Force. Harry's path will not be the traditional Jedi way, as he will draw power from emotions like a sith does with anger. Because wizards cause magic to happen when their angry or scared.**

**Some aspects of Wicca will integrated into his training as well as a more vengeful mindset later on, not just to Voldemort but to Dumbledore as well for the ten years of abuse and neglect he suffered because of the old man's plans for the greater good.**

* * *

"...accept."

The jedi nodded his head thankfully, he has high hopes for the boy, hopes that will be rewarded from what he can sense in the boy's heart he is worthy of the knowledge. "Hmm, the Force is strong in you, a powerful warrior you will become, henceforth you shall be my apprentice until all I have to teach you is taught, and you shall address me as Master."

Nostalgia surged through the hermit, this was different from the time when his own master took him as an apprentice, but he no longer stood on jedi traditions, instead he followed his own path and hopefully this boy will too.

"Um, Master?" harry asked, "where will I go? I mean I don't want to back to the Dursleys." the moment Harry said he hated himself for sounding like a whinny two-year-old.

"Are you sure that you have nowhere else to go?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow, "think back to the conversation we just witnessed, a sanctuary?"

Harry's memory got jogged at the mere mention of it, _'__If it's sanctuary he must have then the House of the Goddess would offer it to him, the Wiccan traditions would protect him, You-know-who never was able to breach their walls, many refugees where save there.'_ "The House of the Goddess."

"Very good, Harry, the first thing that all jedi must learn if the ability to listen, to hear the meaning within words to discern the truth, and to make note of information that can be useful."

"But where is it? I've never heard of it until now. How will I get there?" The jedi held up a hand to still the onslaught of questions that would bombard him.

"Do not let yourself be distracted by worrying about the _future_ but focus on the _present,_ where you are," Harry nodded, and his master looked thoughtful, "the Force will guide you to the location of this place only if you open yourself up to it."

"Open up to it, how?"

The jedi smiled kindly at him. "I will teach you."

_-Time-jump-_

Harry awoke in the Hospital wing, for a moment he wondered why he was stiff and sore, then he remembered that he was _literally_ having an out of body experience for the last few days. The aches and pains of the trails and the confrontation beneath the school coursed through his body like small waves of electricity. "Ugh, did anyone catch the license plate of the truck that hit me?" he grunted out.

"I'm afraid not, Harry."

The after-mentioned boy sat bolt upright at the sound of the voice, Professor Dumbledore was standing at the foot of his bed, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon specks. Harry's heart immediately screamed for him to rip and tear the man's face off and stick his wand right between his twinkling eyes. But instead he calmed down and raised his mental shields like his master told him.

Dumbledore was a little startled at Harry's sudden flash of anger but was even more so by that very anger being quelled in a heartbeat. He simply wrote it off as a typical reaction to facing Voldemort, anyone would be a little jumpy after squaring off against him. He employed a little bit of legilimency on the boy only to find a rather strong shield that obviously wasn't there before, instead of trying to force entry he relented, it won't do good to cause any distrust in the boy. Not if his plan was to succeed.

Harry was silently thankful that his master had taught him the art of the mind, a rather obscure aspect of Force control, he could strengthen his mental blocks to repel any mental attacks, it was a technique used by the sith to prevent any unwanted intruders from entering their minds and do who knows what, the jedi later adopted it after a long debate over whether or not it was a Dark-Side ability.

Then Harry noticed a load of chocolates and other sweets along with get-well cards, he immediately recognized Hermione's tidy handwriting on a card featuring 'Maxine, the world's crabbiest lady.'

"Ah, tokens, from you admirers."

"'Admirers'?"

"Whatever happened in the dungeon between you and professor Quirrel is a complete secret," the headmaster smiled, "so naturally, the whole school knows."

Harry watched the old wizard warily, he was aware of the small attempt at entering his mind, as well as the feelings the old man stirred up in him. A sense of foreboding, an illusiveness that was very suspicious. In the time he spent training with his master he had learned to listen to his primal instincts to be attuned to them, and right now those very instincts are telling him to not let this man poison his ears with lies.

"I see your friend, Ronald has been saving you the trouble of opening your chocolate frogs." Dumbledore held up an empty chocolate frog wrapper.

"Ron was here is he alright what about Hermione?" Harry latched onto that topic, he had forgotten about Ron, but he hadn't really forgotten about Hermione.

The headmaster held up a hand, "Fine, they are both just fine."

"What about the stone?"

"Relax dear boy, the stone has been destroyed, my friend Nickolas and I have had a little chat and agreed it was best." Harry felt a small ting in his chest, Dumbledore was being less then truthful.

"But Nickolas Flamel, he'll die won't he?"

Dumbledore sat down at the foot of his bed "He has enough elixir to set his affairs in order but yes, he will die."

Harry had to give the old manipulator credit where it is due, to tell the truth only where it serves him or if it is of no consequence. "Professor, can I ask you something?"

"You just did dear boy." Dumbledore chuckled, "But you may ask me another question."

"Why does Voldemort want me so badly."

He silently smirked at the Headmaster's flicker of fear at the unexpected question, "I-I am sorry Harry but that is something you are not yet ready for." Harry felt the lie a mile off, whatever the reason was it was very important.

"With all due respect, Professor, I risked my life to stop him from returning, he wanted me dead more then he wanted the stone, I deserve to know why." Harry hissed at the end.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, what was going on with the boy? This isn't how it was supposed to happen, he should be happy that he and his friends are alive to tell the tale. Harry is not ready yet, he is too young and at the moment too resilient, he has to wait until he is broken enough to tell him the truth about the prophesy, then he will be loyal to him and be willing to die in order to kill Voldemort.

Harry's empathic powers, as weak and unrefined as they were felt panic and frustration in the aged wizard, he knew that he could not learn anything form the Headmaster without jeopardizing himself.

"I am sorry Harry but that is my final word, knowledge is a heavy burden, and I care for you." He ruffled Harry's hair before he got up and walked away, feeling uneasy about the whole exchange.

_-Hogwarts Express-_

Harry sat in his compartment on the train, the end of term feast had ended with Gryffindor winning the House Cup for the first time in nine years, and the look on Malfoy's face was priceless. After his reunion with Ron and Hermione he started to have his doubts about the two of them, his empathic abilities, his _feelings,_ told him not to trust the redhead who currently sat across from him. But Hermione, he felt _something_ for her that he couldn't yet identify, a strange feeling resided deep in his chest every time he looked at her, at first he thought it was because he thought of her as a sister, but now he is not so sure.

The training and meditations his Master had him do as homework were proving beneficial, his previous insecurities that have been literally beaten into him by the Dursleys have been reversed for the most part by the comforting power of the Force. He felt a disturbance in the Force a constant nagging that something was in play behind the scenes, he knew that it was the old Headmaster, he could feel it in his bones, he would have to be on his guard this summer and for the rest of his life for that matter. Dumbledore would fight tooth and nail to keep Harry under his control, he was sure of it,

Hermione pushed Harry's shoulder, jogging him out of his thoughts, "Harry."

"Yeah?" Harry turned to face Hermione, realizing that he must've been too deep in thought to realize that she has been talking to him.

"I was asking what you are going to do over the summer, aside from the homework."

Ron snorted, "Oh lay off Harry, Hermione, he's got ages for that stuff."

"Ron, if you don't take your workload seriously it will come back to haunt you in our O.W.L. Year." Hermione returned, Harry used to find the constant nagging about homework a little annoying but now he felt that Hermione was just looking out for him like a friend should, it felt nice to have a friend like that.

"Only you worry about that stuff," Ron waved her off, "maybe if you would just relax you would have more friends then just me and Harry."

_'Classic Ron,'_ Harry thought, _'Blunt as a bludger.'_ he felt that Ron's words caused some deep emotional rift in Hermione, old scars crept up to the surface. Harry then realized that it was possible that Hermione _didn't_ have friends outside of Hogwarts, Ron's comment might have hit too close to home.

"Ron, Chess and Quiddich aren't everything you have to take your studies seriously." Hermione looked at Harry like he just grew an extra head, this was the first time he said something, _as Ron would say_ 'Hermioneish.'

"Oh, come off it Harry," Ron looked a little affronted that he took girl's advice over his own, "we got seven years to worry about that."

"Six years, Ron," Harry corrected, "do you want to know why Hermione is the top in our year?"

"Because she is a bookworm." Ron stated without hearing what he was saying.

"Because she takes her studies seriously! Unlike you she doesn't go around getting her homework done by other people!" Harry's ire was up, he had kept his peace with Ron using Hermione to get his homework done because he didn't want to loose his first friend, but enough is enough. "In case you haven't noticed Ron, I'm SECOND in our year, and I NEVER used Hermione to get my work done, I _did my own _work!"

**A.N. I don't know if Harry was second in his year or not, but in this story I make the rules.**

Ron was getting pissed, he had helped them in the Chessboard Trail and they are ganging up on him, "Hey, I helped you in the Chess-match to get the stone, so don't get all high and mighty with me!"

"I wouldn't be getting 'high and mighty' if you knew how to be a good friend to Hermione, now get out!" Harry pointed to the door.

"Fine!" Ron stalked out, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione was a socked, he and Harry were thick as thieves but Harry just tore him a new one, actually taking her side in something, she liked this side of Harry.

Harry was glad to be rid of Ron, finally, he had been trying to ditch him for a while, ever sense he learned how to use his empathic powers he has been feeling irritated around the red-head. The vibes he had been getting off of him were not so good, he felt greed, impatience, and jealousy roll of him in waves, he knew that Ron is not a true friend to him. It did break his heart to sever ties to him but it was for the best, he couldn't bring himself to trust a person who could turn on him. But Hermione, is different she is a true friend, she emanates compassion, loyalty and dedication. Harry was glad to have her as his friend, and it hurt him to say what he had to say.

"Hermione, I won't be coming back to Hogwarts."

It took a few seconds for the words to register in her mind before... "WHAT, no, out of the question you can't leave the school like that, you've worked so hard to get where you are now..."

"Hermione," Harry cut her off, "I've been offered a position at another school."

She was startled, no doubt that she read that there was no other school in England and Scotland aside from Hogwarts, so this little tidbit got her curiosity aroused. "Another school? Where? Is it as good as Hogwarts? Can you afford the tuition?"

"It's more of an apprenticeship, at the House of the Goddess."

"Wow," she breathed, it was rare for anyone to be taken on as an apprentice anymore because of the magic schools and training programs, she was still sad that Harry was not coming back to Hogwarts but she was still glad that Harry got a break. He had told her about the treatment he received at the hands of the Durselys, add that to the hellish, life-threatening year he had, he deserves to have something good happen to him.

* * *

**Sorry if this took too long but I'm writing at least three other fanfics and I got a job so I do what I can. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars that much is obvious.**

* * *

When the train pulled into the station at King's cross, Harry's heart grew heavy as he looked over at Hermione, his truest friend. He didn't imagine it would be this hard to say goodbye for a while, _'But it's not forever.'_ He reassured himself. The train crawled to a halt at the platform and Harry instead of grabbing his trunk pulled a nearly new rucksack out of his trunk that once belonged to Dudley when his parents took him on his first and only camping trip. In it were the few pieces of clothing he owned, some food, money, a map that he found in the rucksack, and his old baby blanket. He wondered why he brought the pack to Hogwarts in the first place but now he wondered if the Force was guiding him on that day.

He put his rucksack on the seat behind him and reached up to help Hermione with her trunk, after he lifted it down off the luggage rack and set in on the seat, Hermione tried to take hold of a handle only to gently grab Harry's hand. For a moment the two children froze, their gazes turned to their touching hands. To Harry her touch was soothing like the sun after a cold winter.

(Play 'Storybook Love' by Mark Knopfler on youtube for extra effect.)

Hermione was not the weak kind of girl who takes life to be a great big romance novel; she has common sense and a level head on her shoulders, but when she felt Harry's touch she felt a tingle, like a warm humming in her chest that stole her breath. She didn't feel like a child, she felt like a woman who's heart was captured, this touch so precious, so… beyond words.

Harry for all his life never knew love, maybe once as a baby he did, but those memories are lost to him in this cold cruel life Dumbledore condemned him too. He wanted to leave, to become what he could be, away from Hogwarts and the old man's manipulations. But how could he say goodbye? This girl, Hermione, her hand caressing his, caring, loving, she truly holds his heart in thrall.

Harry's hand released the trunk handle and turned to entwine with Hermione's, he stared deep into her chocolate-brown eyes and became possessed. Hermione gracefully reached up and removed his glasses so she could stare back. Harry moved closer snaking his left arm around her so his hand is on the small of her back sending a shiver up her spine. Hermione moved her hand up his back just below his neck. Slowly they pulled each other closer Harry slightly tilting his head to one side and Hermione following suit, their lips touched and they kissed. Not the clumsy kiss of two children trying it out, or the ravenous obscene kisses of hormonal teenagers, but a kiss worthy of the star-crossed lovers in Shakespeare's play, a kiss worthy of Aphrodite.

Some believe that there is no such thing as love at first kiss, and others believe that love has more to do with hormones and children can't fall truly in love they just get confused. But this was an honest-to-God, no-kidding, sure enough true love.

Harry and Hermione pulled back and rested their foreheads together, words went unspoken between them. Harry tried to work up the nerve to tell her that it was not forever, but the words died in his throat, Hermione nodded slightly knowing what he wanted to say. They both were loathed to end the embrace but they have to, he knew it and she knew it. Slowly they broke apart form each other and adverting his gaze Harry picked up his rucksack and opened the compartment door, he stopped just before he was out of her range of sight. "I'm going away, but not forever." Then quietly with a heavy heart he left.

"I love you," Hermione whispered after him, "forever."

_(Scene-break)_

Harry stayed behind in the shadows to watch the Grangers pick up their daughter, she looked lost, as if a part of her was being left behind, but she did smile when she greeted her mother and father. He watched them embrace and hug as a family greeting each-other with smiles, to him it was alien, all he could associate with family is pain and suffering, either you are loved to the point to where you are spoiled or you are seen as a burden. It was strange, Hermione was nothing like Dudley in countless ways, yet her mother loved her as much as Aunt Petunia does that pig of a cousin of his. It was a little different, the closer he observed he saw that Mrs. Granger did not fawn over her daughter, and Harry could tell by Hermione's body language that she talked to her parent's with respect. Something Dudley never did.

'_So this is what a normal family is like.'_ He wondered, hoping that he would be lucky enough to experience this one day.

"_You will, Harry, if you fight for it." _His master's voice spoke in his mind, startling the boy, _"It's alright this is part of the bond between master and apprentice, you will be able to hear me across vast distances so I will be able to instruct you at any time." _

"_Master?" _Harry spoke in his mind hoping that he would be able to hear him.

"_Yes, it's me, but do not use this connection until you have fully mastered the art of guarding the mind, and until you do refer to me by my name; Ro Sha-Rem, no one must know about you being my apprentice until you are ready, lest that information finds it's way to Dumbledore."_

Harry momentarily panicked, he had told Hermione about his apprenticeship but then remembered that he did not disclose what he will be learning, so he relaxed breathing slowly.

"_Do you trust her?" _Ro Sha-Rem asked his tone grandfatherly.

Harry's answer was an unhesitant _"Yes."_

"_Then do not doubt her, a jedi's path is hard, but it's harder when he stands alone, she will be your core, your strength, fight for her and you will be strong."_

Harry pondered those words as he watched the Grangers leave the station, a jedi is a guardian of peace and justice isn't that what he is supposed to fight for? How could fighting for Hermione make him strong? Yes he cared for her, but he was confused, how could she be is strength? He was so lost in his thoughts he did not feel the overwhelming hatred of his Uncle before it was to late. The walrus of a man grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him away.

"About time I found you, freak!" he whispered loudly, "I was all over the station looking for your worthless hide, and when we get home you are getting no meals for a week."

Something inside Harry started to snap a wave of anger rushed over him and he yanked his arm away, Vernon turned back to the eleven year old with a purple face. He pointed at his side expecting Harry to obey like a dog. Harry stood his ground his eyes hard and defiant, he is not a slave to be used and beaten only to be starved. "Don't make me collect you boy, you come to me." Vernon hissed.

"My name is Harry." He ground out, his body relaxed but his mind tense; the waves of anger and hate were becoming quite invigorating.

Not wanting to cause a scene in public, Mr. Dursley is too smart for that, Vernon towered over Harry with a look that promised pain. "You dare talk back to me after everything I've done for you? I gave you a roof over your head, fed you, clothed you, you little urchin, I even allowed you to attend that mad-house of a school and this is the thanks I get?"

All of a sudden the air around Harry started to shake violently, people started to panic thinking it was an earthquake, Vernon, who is at the center, found it very hard to breath, as if an invisible hand was constricting around his wind-pipe. "This, _uncle_," he snarled, "is the thanks you get, for ten years of abuse, you're little guilt trip no-longer works on me I am free of you, forever." He calmly walked away, the air returning to normal around him inside he was still seething, he should have done more, he should have killed him. A darkness in him stirred, a sense of vengeance, of _personal _justice demanded action, he took a deep breath, trying to steady his heart, a jedi must never use his power for selfish ends, it must be used for knowledge and defense never for attack. He can not believe he lost control like that so quickly, first it was Ron, we'll that was justified, and now it was Vernon, what's happening to him?

"Hell's cannon-fire kid you sure got pluck." Harry turned around to see a strange looking man dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt, leather jacket, and wearing an Irish wool cap. He looked to be in his forties or fifties, but leaning against a column he looked as carefree and young at heart as a teenager. Harry sensed something about this man, something he could not describe.

"Boy!" Vernon thick headed as he was fell victim to his rage and stormed over to Harry with murder in his eyes, "Now you will pay for this!"

Before he got any closer however Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see the face of the man who was leaning on the pillar. He was looking at Vernon with an impassive look of his face as he said, "That is not necessary, sir, I will take care of him."

Vernon's face returned to normal as his blood pressure stabilized, "You will take care of him."

Harry looked at his uncle in shock what is going on here? The man spoke again, this time Harry felt the weight of his words, the _force_ behind them, "You want to go home and rethink your life."

"I want to go home and rethink my life." Vernon said robotically as he calmly walked away.

The man and Harry watched Vernon Dursley leave the station before the man asked, "You know that beached whale?"

Harry nodded, "He's my uncle." He said bitterly.

The man noticed Harry's obvious anger which was not hard to miss especially after that little demonstration a minute ago, "My condolences," he held out a hand to shake, "Name Gabriel kid, Gabriel Muldoon."

Harry took the proffered hand, "Harry Potter."

Gabriel instantly looked at Harry in a new light, "_The_ Harry Potter?"

'_Great another fan.'_ Harry thought glumly, but was surprised when Gabriel patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry 'bout what happened to your family, no one should have to live with that." Gabriel said with genuine sadness in his voice, Harry could feel his sincerity through the Force and something more, he felt power in Gabriel, he is strong in the Force. "Well I must be off." He said turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Harry called out.

"Don't shout boy-o I'm right in front of yeah." Gabriel rubbed his ear.

"Could you direct me to the House of the Goddess?" Harry felt that this was the will of the Force no-doubt, this man was different from other wizards, and this meeting could not be just a coincidence, could it?

"I could do better then that kid, I live there." Gabriel Muldoon smiled.

* * *

**And there you have it, sorry I haven't updated in a while but work, work, work, it all gets in the way. If this was a little too mushy for you I apologize but I'm trying to make Hermione Harry's Juno, to those of you who played that terrible sequel to the Force Unleashed (Too easy and not very engaging) **

**Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars, everyone knows who they belong to.**

* * *

Harry rode in the passenger seat of a beautiful glass black 1968 Chevrolet Impala, having grown up with a man who thought that everything that was not English is rubbish, he never even _heard_ of American Muscle cars. Now he was in love, instead of plastic the body was metal, the engine did not purr it _roared_, the smell of the car; new and fresh, it was obviously well cared for. A lot of love went into this car that was for sure. Gabriel drove with one hand on the wheel and the other arm out the widow, he explained to Harry that the Americans drive on the right side of the road which is one of the reasons why the steering wheel is on the other side.

"So kid," Gabriel insisted on calling Harry 'kid,' "what was up with you back there? What did that overinflated beach-ball say to ya?"

Harry didn't immediately respond, it was a part of his life he never really disclosed with anyone, even Hermione, "It not what he said, it was what he did."

"Did?" Gabriel looked confused then his face shone in recognition, "Oh, shit, what exactly did he do?" when Harry proved to be tight-lipped Gabriel pressed on, "I know we just met and all but I know one thing about anger, kid, you can't keep it bottled up inside, the longer you do it the more violent the backlash becomes and for people like _us._" He stressed the word to make sure Harry knew what he was referring to, "it is even more dangerous, not just to us but to those around us."

"I just don't want to talk about it." Harry flatly said.

Gabriel sighed he was no therapist and not good at dealing with the mushy subject of emotions but he could at least him advice. "Fine, but I'll tell you this; anger for us is like fire in a bottle, eventually the bottle will combust. That is not a joke."

Harry heard him but he didn't want to let go of his anger, it one of the things that he held on to during his years of abuse, it became a fire that drove him, something that he nurtured and kept hidden from the world. He felt oddly possessive and justified in his anger, how could simply let it go? It's a part of him; it's what makes him human, the desire for his justice. Idly he looked out the window, the city was long gone replaced by the green of the country, he rarely came to the countryside, every time the Durselys left on a trip anywhere he was left with Mrs. Figg, a batty old cat lady who forced him to look at pictures of her cats and tell him stories about them.

Almost everything he sees could be associated with his hate, even Hogwarts, almost everyone there see him as 'Harry Potter the Savior,' not 'Harry the Orphan,' 'Harry the Abused,' 'Harry the Neglected,' the wizarding world see only the glitter in things they never see or question the facts. Did they ever consider the fact that he longs to see the faces of his mum and dad? No, they assumed just because he was a happy child, that was only because he had kept him emotions hidden behind the polite mask of a mild-mannered boy, a mask that he used to fool the Durselys into thinking he was compliant with them. It fooled everyone.

Gabriel felt it the strong disturbance within the boy, the darkness in his heart, the murderous shadow that lies across his soul. He is no fool, the pain in Harry's heart is as clear to him as the sky, truth be told he was apprehensive about bringing him to the sanctuary, but if there is any chance to keep him back from the Dark Path it was there. The masters may not be able to erase the pain but they might be able to help him heal, a scar will remain; painful memories and such but at least the pain would be behind him. Trepidation filled Gabriel as he felt what this boy could become if his anger was allowed to run rampant, the damage he could cause is almost too frightening to imagine, a spirit of vengeance in human form.

Unbidden a word came to the man's conscience, the word **'Nemesis'** the Cosmos must have whispered it in his mind for it carried a terrifying cold, it almost felt as if the Cosmos was wailing at the very sound of the name. Out of the corner of his eye Gabriel Muldoon looked at the solemn form of Harry, _'Harry, 'Savior' or 'Avenger' which one are you?'_

_**Across the galaxy…**_

A peaceful if not mournful sound echoed throughout the air, it was a native sounding aria filled with a sense of wisdom, any living creature hearing it would be drawn into its hypnotic feel of serenity. Ro Sha-Rem vocalized his emotions in this manner as part of his mediation as he has done for the better part of a century.

The aged hermit's thoughts were on Harry, that poor boy has such power, a true diamond in the rough. It was because of this potential that when he sensed his power Ro Sha-Rem feared what he may become; two paths were before him, one he would become a blind follower of the old man's machinations; or two, he would let his anger consume him and birth the era of a new dark lord unlike any that came before.

That is why Ro Sha-Rem is taking this gamble, to give Harry a third option; conquer his anger to master the truth within himself. If it pays off a great darkness will be avoided. The ancient Jedi was no fool he knew the darkness in Harry already manifested itself into a separate entity within the boy's conscience, and right now it is starting to emerge, slowly scratching at the surface rationalizing and justifying itself. A slippery slope to be sure, the dark side is indeed subtle in how it ensnares the minds of those sensitive to the Force.

"Only truth exists." He muttered.

"**Indeed," **A voice rasped, it was hollow and sent shivers down the jedi's back. **"that is the one and only truth, all else is illusion even peace is a lie."**

Ro Sha-Rem looked up to see a spectral figure garbed in a black cloak with it's hood showing only the lower half of his young face, but it's eye's were visible, glowing a sickly yellow like pale suns. It was strange, usually a spectral apparition would have a haze of sorts around it, but this one looked like a mirage almost like it was constructed out of fine mist. "And you are?" he asked politely as if this is not an unusual occurrence.

"**Nemesis."** The figure introduced himself coldly, if it wasn't for Ro Sha-Rem's self-control he would have collapsed from the quiet hostility from the phantom.** "You fear me."**

"Only what you could become, Harry."

The visible mouth sneered, showing teeth that appeared to be human but the canines looked like they were filed into points, **"'Harry' is weak, broken, merely a cocoon for my birth, one that you wove by awakening him to the awesome of the Force."**

"Arrogance and anger, two traits of the dark-side that go hand in hand, your words are nothing more than echoes, you have no power yet phantom, Harry can and will resist you. I have seen the House of the Goddess, how much it is like the roots of the jedi order, Harry might not be able to find peace there but he will find strength, strength enough to challenge you."

"**Challenge? I, the incarnation of the primeval nature of the Force, I who is more a part of him then you can guess?"**

"Save your speeches for one who will listen, I do not adhere to the words of a bodiless entity, you are nothing more then a wisp, a possibility not finality." Ro Sha-Rem snarled, this nostalgic meeting bringing back old memories of the time when he battled his own darkness after the xenomorph incident. "I am aware of just how much a part of him you are, I am not so arrogant to think that light can exist without dark, caring and indifference, but know this; Harry kept you bottled up inside for a long time, a testimony to his character, he will not surrender to you as readily as you may think."

Nemesis smiled cruelly, **"I am counting on it Master Ro Sha-Rem, the stronger he becomes, the mightier I will be, his power will be mine." **The phantom faded away, leaving behind a cold laugh.

The jedi sniffed, "Dramatic exit, typical." _'Harry, everything you feel is what makes you human, the more you deny it the more dangerous the upcoming battle will be. You are not alone in this, life no matter what form it takes in this often cruel universe knows pain and suffering only the strong overcome it, the weak submit. Become strong, Harry, or everything you hold dear will perish by your hands.' _he took a breath and started his native chanting again.

_**Headmaster's Office…**_

Dumbledore sat behind his desk feeling uneasy, this feeling hasn't left him ever since his meeting with Harry in the hospital wing, the anger in the boy's eyes frightened him, it was almost like looking at little Tom Riddle again. He had always counted on the innocence of children to question and believe in him without any reservations or reason to doubt his wisdom. Although, his one greatest regret was not being able to save Tom Riddle from himself, he had failed to see the signs as he slowly became the monster he was and still remains today. And now Harry is following such an eerily similar path it frightened him, but yes, this time Dumbledore was the one responsible on putting him on that path. But what else could he do? One cannot forge a weapon out of already forged material. In order to create one must destroy, he needed Harry to be pliable enough to be shaped and molded into the perfect anti-Voldemort; a loyal, fierce guardian of a friend, the embodiment of Gryffindor's house but under his guidance.

Did Harry go to the point of no return? He hoped not, he didn't want to be responsible for the creation of a new dark lord, if his fears are conformed then he will take action and kill Harry, but not before Harry fulfills the prophesy. Dumbledore nodded gravely, this is the right course of action, the Greater Good. Harry must not discover any more then what he intends for the boy, already he is in the boy's bad graces for not answering his questions in the hospital wing. But he did remarkably well in his test against Voldemort before the Mirror of Erised, able to force him to withdraw no matter how temporarily is no small feat, he only wished he was there to see it so he could see his little weapon in action. It was a shame he had to kill a human being though, but there was no avoiding it, even if he did prefer that Harry resolved it peacefully as killing damages the soul.

Dumbledore got up from his seat and walked to the window, his mind is made up, he will not run the risk of another dark lord surfacing, after Harry fulfills the prophesy and kills Riddle, while he is still weak from the battle Dumbledore will kill Harry, for the Greater Good. "I made the mistake of believing in someone just like you Harry, I wont repeat it, I fear that the soul fragment in your scar is starting to corrupt you, it's for the Greater Good you must die, Harry you will understand."

How wrong he will be proven.

* * *

**Sorry if this is a little short, but this chapter was to introduce Harry's 'inner sith' or whatever you may want to call it. And if you haven't already guessed, Harry's personality will swing from light to dark from time to time expect more on the House of the Goddess, and it's true name and purpose. **

**Stay tuned.**


End file.
